yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Pythor's Bah Humbug/Pythor's Song/Yuna explains to Pythor about Christmas
Here is how Pythor losses his Christmas spirit in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Pythor P. Chumsworth was slithering minding his own business. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Bah Humbug! Princess Yuna: Something's wrong with Pythor, It's not like him. Sensei Garmadon: He must've lost his Christmas Spirit. Sensei Yang: He's never like that. Sensei Wu: Maybe he can be reasoned with. Princess Yuna: Yeah, Maybe. As the song "Scrooge" begins, Pythor started minding his own business. Chorus: :When a cold when blows it chills you :Chills you to the bone :But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart :Like years of being alone :It paints you with indifference :Like a lady paints for it's worth :And the worst of the worst :The most hated and cursed :Is the one that who's called Chumsworth :Unkind as any and he wrath of many :This is Pythor P. Chumsworth :There goes Mister Humbug :There goes Mister Grim :If they gave a prize for being mean :The winner would be him :Oh Pythor loves his money :Cause he thinks it gives him power :If he became a flavor :You can bet he would be sour :There goes Mister Skinflint :There goes Mister Greed :The undisputed master of :The underhanded deed :He charges folks a fortune :For his dark and drafty houses :Us poor folk live in misery :It's even worse for mouses :He must be so lonely :He must be so sad :He goes to extremes :To convince us he's bad :He's really a victim of fear and afraid :Look close and there be a sweet man inside... :Naahhh! :There goes Mister Outrage :There goes Mister Sneer :He has no time for friends or fun :His anger makes that clear :Don't ask him for a favor :Cause his nastiness increases :No crust of bread for those in :No cheeses for us mices :There goes Mister Heartless :There goes Mister Cruel :He never gives he only takes :Lets his hunger rule :If being mean's a way of life :You'd practice and rehearse :Then all that work is paying off :'Cause Pythor's getting worse :Everyday in every way :Pythor's getting worse After the song, Pythor looked back at everyone. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Humbug! Pythor was upset about the holidays, Yuna and her friends were worried. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys, Let's go see what's wrong with Pythor. Stary: Right, Yuna. Snowdrop: I don't know, He seems scary. When Pythor came to his office, Jack Skellingtom was working for him. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Jack! What're you doing!? Jack Skellington: I was just filling up the Ink, Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: You did it last week, Now, Get to work. Jack Skellington: Yes, Pythor. Just then, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet came to wish them a Merry Christmas. Golden Scissor: Hey, Guys! Merry Christmas! Bronze Bracelet: And a Happy Hearth's Warming! Jack Skellington: Same to you, My friends. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What do you two want? Bronze Bracelet: We're here to invite you guys on a Christmas and Hearth's Warming Party in Canterlot tomorrow. Golden Scissor: Would you guys like to come? Jack Skellington: That would be wonderful. Bronze Bracelet: See you then and have a Merry Christmas! Golden Scissor: And a Happy Hearth's Warming! Pythor P. Chumsworth: And a Bah Humbug to you!!! Then, Yuna and her other friends came to see them. Princess Yuna: Hi, Jack! Jack Skellington: Hello, Princess Yuna, Hello, Stary, Hello, Snowdrop! How're you three doing? Princess Yuna: Pretty good. Snowdrop: I hope Pythor's not in a bad mood. Stary: Apparently he is. Jack Skellington: I'm afraid so. Pythor was counting his money, He notice Yuna and her friends. He finished counting, Yuna had to reason with him about Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What is it, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: Pythor, I thought you were good friends with Po, his friends and the Ninjago Ninja Team, How come you don't like Christmas or Hearth's Warming? Pythor P. Chumsworth: I'm never use to Christmas or Hearth's Warming because of all of those Presents, Holly and Jollies and Stockings! Princess Yuna: But, Pythor, Christmas and Hearth's Warming are the Time of Giving and being with your Family and Friends and the people and pony who loved you. Jack Skellington: Can I be excused, Pythor? I'm done with my work. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Fine, Be off with you all! Princess Yuna: At least think about it, Pythor. Snowdrop: It's what Christmas is about. Sally: How did it go, Jack? Jack Skellington: Not so good, Sally. Princess Yuna: Pythor lost his Christmas and Hearth's Warming Spirit. Dipper Pines: Give him time, He'll come around. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Bah Humbug! Then, Twila had to go speak to her mother. Mabel Pines: Dipper's right, Pythor was always good deep down. Harvey Beaks: Let's hope so, Mabel. Soon, Yuna and her friend had to get everything ready for Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225